When an astrophotography, etc. are taken, for example, a method is employed in which an image is captured in a long time exposure while a digital camera is fixed to a tripod. Generally, in order to confirm a moving image that is being taken, or a still image and a moving image that have been captured, a display section is installed in the digital camera. However, in the digital camera in the related art, it is not possible to confirm the captured image on the display section in a case of long time exposure imaging, until the imaging is terminated.
For this reason, even in a case where the captured image has become a failure due to an accident in which the tripod is shaken by wind during the imaging, the user does not notice it. That is, the user comes to know for the first time that the captured image has become a fail image, after the imaging is terminated.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus which captures a plurality of sheets of images in a shorter exposure time than the exposure time to obtain a desirable exposure, and obtains an image of the desirable exposure by synthesizing the plurality of sheets of images.
According to the imaging apparatus, it is possible to obtain an image of the desirable exposure without image vibration. However, since the user can confirm for the first time a synthetic image or one image among the plurality of sheets of image after the imaging of the plurality of sheets of image is terminated, it is not possible to confirm the image in middle of imaging.
Further, the imaging method of Patent Literature 1, a selection is performed according to an image vibration degree as to whether a continuous imaging using a mechanical shutter or a continuous imaging using an electronic shutter. For this reason, in the imaging method of Patent Literature 1, in a case of the continuous imaging using a mechanical shutter, a lot of unexposed periods exist between a plurality of imaging, so the user feels a sense of discontinuity in a synthetic image. Further, in the imaging method of Patent Literature 1, in a case of the continuous imaging using the electronic shutter, a distortion occurs with respect to a moving object. Furthermore, in an imaging method of Patent Literature 1, a process to detect an image vibration is necessary, so the process becomes complicated.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an imaging apparatus which can capture a high quality still image during capturing a moving image. However, in Patent Literature 2, it is not possible to confirm an image during imaging in a long time exposure. Further, in Patent Literature 2, a long time exposure imaging is not considered.